1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computerized numerical control (CNC) method of controlling a plurality of paths with a single computerized numerical control apparatus, and more particularly to a CNC method of sequentially executing part programs for respective paths.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has recently been used a multipath control method which controls a plurality of paths with a single computerized numerical control (CNC) apparatus in order that the CNC apparatus can operate with more functions and a workpiece can be machined in a shorter period of time.
In computerized numerical control apparatus controlled by the multipath control method, part programs for respective paths are generally executed simultaneously, i.e., parallel to each other.
It is however difficult or even practically impossible to check the part programs which are executed parallel to each other.